Fate
by Candy Blossomhearts
Summary: Sakura Haruno had always started to hate men ever since her dad cheated on her mom. Will her long-forgotten childhood friend make her realize not all guys are ill-mannered? "Sakura, I want you to be happy" SasuSaku.


Fate

by: Candy Blossomhearts

A/N: Hey guys! Please be aware that this was my first fanfic, so grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes should be present and I am a beginner too. So please bear with me, and what I mean by that is, yes you are free to criticize my work. And if you already know, an _irritating_ error is present here so i can't indicate the characters of this story. Be reminded that this is a SasuSaku fic with other minor pairings. So, Enjoy!

PS: Please read bottom Author note.

* * *

Prologue

_~It lies not in our power to love, or hate,; For will in us is overruled by **fate~** _

_- Christopher Marlowe  
_

I hate boys. They're arrogant jerks that are capable of making a woman fall in love with them and make it look like they're in-love with them too. And it doesn't take a while after the man becomes...what do you call that oh – _unsatisfied_ with the woman he 'loves' that he goes chasing after whores and sluts. After a short while the woman they left behind begins to have suspicions but just brushes it off because they know that the man they love would never do that to them because she knows he loves her too and she trusts him but she knew she was wrong the moment that she already has evidence about this and feels being betrayed and you know.._used_ and the woman's heartbreak begins once she break up with the jerk and in some married couples, divorces with the bastard. Why do I hate them so much? Apparently when I was young there's a man unfortunately called my father which well, cheated on my mom and we knew about this when I was five years old...

* * *

_We we're shopping at our favorite mall when I saw my dad, I was about to call him and run to him but was held back by my mom, and I remember when I looked at her and saw her eyes, feelings of being hurt, anger and sadness were very visible and when I looked back at my father I became utterly shocked, he was on a liplock with another girl. And as far as my innocent mind knew, mother and father should only be the ones doing that, right? So why was he...what was he doing with another girl? Before I could even contemplate for an answer to my self-asked question my mom already dashed towards the aisle where we found father so I ran after her.  
_

SLAP

_I stopped from where I was standing, about 4 meters away from where my mom is, from where my dad is and from where the girl he's with is. _

_My mom slapped dad – _hard._ It was so hard that the sound it produced echoed, catching the attention of the people around us. Some stopped walking, stopped what they're doing and turned to watch the scene before them. As a kid back then, I didn't know what was going on. I want to help out dad and to stop mom, but I couldn't. I was frozen so I just listened and was on the verge of tears. _

"_H-how could you! And you even have the nerve to make out with this..this slut.. She pointed to the girl who was clinging to the arm of my father. Who made no move to shrug off the woman "..on a public place!" My mom said, half screaming. Becoming conscious of the people watching the scene she picked up her bag and started to walk away. And this became my cue to run towards her and hug her thighs "Mommy I want to go home" I said, holding back the tears, but failed to do so as they came down nonstop "I'm scared mommy, let's go home" And she bent and wiped off my tears "Don't cry, sweetie, you're right let's go home." She said and carried me as I buried my face on the crook of her neck, wanting to forget all of this and think of I as a dream._

_'This is just a very bad dream' I reassured myself. _

_But no, life was just as unfair as that._

"_I-i can explai-" I heard my dad begin, but never did begin to finish when my mom blurted out. "Don't you dare come home ever again." And she twisted and half-turned to my dad "We're done" And then we left. _

_

* * *

_

Ever since that incident, I started to hate males.

All of these happened about twelve years ago, and don't get me wrong, I do hate men but not to the point where I would make up schemes to put an end to them. That's just wrong. So when I was young, I made a vow that I wouldn't marry or even have a boyfriend. I would grow up single and be freaking proud of it...

...but before all these happened, I had a childhood friend.

I forgot his name though..

"_Nice to meet you, I am Sakura Haruno"_

He was the only boy I had a crush on, and it was only in the past.

"_We'll be best friends forever, pinky swear?" _

But that crush already faded. Ever since he and his family left our neighborhood.

"_Pinky swear" _

Right?

"_I like you and your smile, I want to come back here seeing you smiling"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So how was it? Is it good to be continued? Enlighten me please! Just to clear up some future misunderstandings, I, Candy Blossomhearts, does not hate men. This story has no relation of what's in my life. Lalalala~

Reviews please! Rice cakes for everyone!


End file.
